Czas na pokaz magii!
Wyspa Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3 Chris: '''Ostatnio na wyspie Pahkitew... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Drużyny walczyły o hotel spa. Nie brakowało konfliktów. Ostatecznie wygrały Pantery. Wilki pozbyły się Dave'a, który nie poradził sobie z dźwiganiem wózka.Kto dziś odpadnie? Dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!! Poranek na wyspie Hotel '''Abby: '''Ale miałam sen... śniło mi się, że brat mnie odwiedził na tej wyspie i zadebiutował. A wam co się śniło? '''Anna Maria: '''Z tak wygodnym łóżkiem... milion dolarów. '''Laurie: '''Miłe rzeczy. Powitajcie Sagę. Pokazuje im roślinkę w doniczce. '''Abby: '''Czemu dałaś imię tej roślinie? '''Laurie: '''To nie jest roślina. To jest moja przyjaciółka. '''Abby: '''Ok. Tobie Claudia co się śniło? '''Claudia: '''Nic, bo nie spałam tylko medytowałam. '''Anna Maria: '''Aż chce mi się spać jak na ciebie patrzę. '''Uczta Peter: '''I to rozumiem. '''Jacques: '''Czuję się, jak król, ale brakuje tylko korony. '''Noah: '''Ta jajecznica, by się nadawała. Założył mu talerz na głowę. '''Jacques: '''Moje włosy!!! Zaczął panikować. ''' Peter: '''Ha ha ha ha!!! Leonard w tym czasie wymawiał zaklęcia. '''Leonard: '''Czarus Marus, bym urósł! Zaczęli się z niego śmiać. Nagle do jadalni przychodzi Laurie, która "karmiła" swoją roślinę. ''' Nagle Leonard zabrał roślinę Laurie. Laurie: '''Nie! '''Leonard: '''Czar wzrostu!!! Rzucił roślinę z doniczką o ziemię, a potem ją zgniótł. '''Leonard: '''Nie działa!!! Śmieją się z niego. '''Abby: '''Wszystko dobrze Laurie? '''Laurie: '''Oczywiście Abby... ''' Laurie: '''Dbałam o nią, a jej już nie ma... Domek '''Trent: '''Co rysujesz? '''Ennui: '''Crimson i Lokiego. Tęsknię... '''Sam: '''Też tęsknię - za Dakotą. '''Trent: '''Dziewczyn jest więcej, więc może zawrzemy sojusz? '''Sam: '''Spoko! '''Ennui: '''Nie mam ochoty. Poszedł. '''U dziewczyn Jo: '''Dobra, koniec treningu! '''Taylor: '''A dostanę za to jakiś puchar? '''Sugar: '''Puchar należy się mnie! '''Beth: '''Dziewczyny... '''Taylor: '''Ej, tłusta nie rządź się tak. Kłóciły się. '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Dziś czas na... Magię!!! '''Leonard: '''I co? Pokaże wam, że to ja jestem najlepszy! Nie macie ze mną szans! '''Chris: '''Pierwszym waszym zadaniem jest... spędzić 30 sekund w zamkniętej klatce z wygłodniałym lwem (Są przywiezione z Afryki). '''Reszta: '''Nie! Serio!? '''Chris: '''Każda drużyna wybierze dwie osoby. Klatki będą zakryte. Pierwsza osoba musi w porę otworzyć klatkę i zabrać nakrycie. Druga musi wytrzymać bez paniki 30 sekund w klatce. Pora wytypować zawodników. '''Pantery Abby: 'Mogę wejść do klatki. '''Leonard: '''Czemu niby ty? '''Laurie: '''Mam pomysł... Leonard wejdzie do klatki, bo w końcu uważa się za tego "czarodzieja". '''Reszta: '''Serio? '''Abby: '''No dobra... byłam chętna, a kto otworzy klatkę, by go uwolnić? '''Laurie: '''Ja to zrobię! Dam radę. '''Reszta: '''Ok. Dała coś Leonardowi. '''Laurie: '(Szeptem) To jest magiczny sok. On odstraszy lwa. '''Leonard: '''Dzięki, przynajmniej ty we mnie wierzysz. Dobra z ciebie koleżanka. '''Laurie: '''Oj, bardzo dobra. '''Wilki Długo się kłócili. Beth: '''Cisza!!! Cisza. '''Beth: '''Ennui może pójdzie, bo nie kłóci się i ma doświadczenie. '''Jo: '''Okularnica dobrze mówi, a otwieram ja! '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy zabawę!!! Leonard wymasował się tym sokiem. '''Chris: '''Czas start! Ennui i Leonard byli już w zakrytych klatkach. '''Ennui:... Leonard: '''Lwie niech śmierć na ciebie... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! 10 sekund na końca. Laurie odeszła od dźwigni i poszła sobie. '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Jo otworzyła klatkę, z której wyszedł Ennui bez zadrapania, a lew w klatce sobie spał. Klatka z Leonardem wciąż była zamknięta. '''Laurie: '''Coś mnie ominęło? '''Leonard: '''Aaaaaa ratun....... '''Reszta: '''Otwieraj! Po chwili otwiera klatkę, a po Leonardzie zostaje tylko zakrwawiony strój. Wszyscy są w szoku. '''Chris: '''To oznacza, że Leonarda już nie ma. '''Abby: '''Jak mogłaś? '''Laurie: '''To nie moja wina. Jacques mnie namówił, bym to zrobiła. On jest zdrajcą i mordercą!!! '''Jacques: '''Co, ja?! '''Noah: '''Czemu mielibyśmy ci wierzyć? '''Laurie: '''Nie zmienił się. Jest taki sam, jaki był w Wariackim Wyścigu. Gorzej! On jest jeszcze gorszy! (zaczęła płakać) Drużyna ją pocieszała. '''Jacques: '''Wy jej wierzycie? Drużyna od niego odeszła. '''Chris: '''Prawnicy się o tym dowiedzieli i dzisiejsze wyzwanie zostaje przerwane z powodu śmierci, więc Wilki dziś spędzą noc w hotelu spa. '''Wilki: '''Juhu!!! '''Chris: '''Pantery dziś na ceremonii stracą drugiego zawodnika! '''Pantery: '''Czemu?! '''Chris: '''Noah i Ennui niech na chwilę tu zostaną, bo chcę im coś powiedzieć. Reszta jest wolna. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam Pantery na ceremonii! Jedno z was wystrzelę z armaty. Głosują. '''Chris: '''Dziś zostają... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Abby, Claudia, Peter, Anna Maria, Noah!' '''Jacques i Laurie - Jesteście zagrożeni, ale dziś opuści nas...' ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jacques!!! Jacques: '''Ja!!! W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać, ale czemu akurat teraz? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. Wiem na pewno, że do każdej z drużyn ktoś dołączy! '''Sam: '''Tylko dlatego nas tu wezwałeś? '''Chris: '''Dzięki Noah drużyna Panter wygrała wczoraj, a dzięki Ennui wygrała dzisiaj. Postanowiłem, że na ich życzenie w ich drużynach zadebiutuje po jednej osobie. Wszyscy byli zamyśleni. '''Chris: '''Do panter dołącza... ... ... ... ...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Emma!!!' Emma wyskakuje z helikoptera. Noah ją łapie. '''Emma: '''Mój bohater. Pocałowali się. '''Beth: '''U nas pewnie zadebiutuje Crimson. '''Chris: '''Zepsułaś mi niespodziankę Beth! Dlatego zadebiutuje druga osoba wskazana przez Ennui! Wilki powitajcie... ..'.' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '..Lokiego!' Królik zjechał na linie z helikoptera i wskoczył na ramię Ennui'ego. '''Ennui: '''Witaj! Królik przybił pionę z każdym członkiem drużyny. '' Nagle w armacie pojawia się Jacques, a po chwili Chris go wystrzeliwuje. '''Jacques: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! '''Chris: '''Z jakiej strony pokażą się debiutanci? Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie '''Wyspę Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki!!!' KONIEC 'Głosowanie:' Laurie: Jacques! Noah: Jacques! Peter: Jacques! Abby: Jacques! Jacques: Laurie! Claudia: Jacques! Anna Maria: Jacques! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Pahkitew Totalnej Porażki